Consuming Thoughts: traducción
by Maruu Masen Salvatore
Summary: Después de que Elena le rompe el corazón, Stefan termina en 1864. Mientras trata de olvidar a Elena, ¿qué pasa cuando sus recuerdos de Katherine se transforman en su realidad. Y, ¿que pasa cuando el Stefan de 1864 termina en nuestros días con Elena? La historia no me pertenece Vampire00Diaries me permitió traducirla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a L. y la trama a Vampire00Diaries lo único que me pertenece es la traducción.

* * *

Stefan corrió por el bosque, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. No sabía hacia a donde se dirigía, la verdad es que no le importaba. Necesitaba estar lejos, alejarse era lo único que importaba.

No podía estar allí.

Lo vio, lo único que podía romper su corazón. Era Elena… ella lo besó. A su hermano.

Stefan no sabía cómo o porque sucedió, pero no le importaba. Nada importaba… ¿cómo podía haber pasado? La única mujer que amaba, la única que había amado realmente, ya no era suya. Quería caer en el suelo frío del bosque y dejar que la lluvia borrara sus lágrimas. Pero siguió corriendo.

Podía sentir su celular vibrando en su bolsillo, y finalmente paró de correr. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Stefan miro su celular y vio su nombre: Elena. Sus manos temblaban mientras apretaba el botón verde. Con esas manos se llevó el celular al oído.

"¿Hola?"- dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Lentamente se apoyó en un árbol. Le dolía la cabeza, le parecía que iba a explotar. Mientras que con una mano se masajeaba las sienes esperó a escuchar su dulce voz al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Stefan!"-Elena sonaba desesperada. Stefan tragó con fuerza pero no respondió. "Stefan… yo… ¡yo lo lamento tanto! ¡No se qué pasó! ¿Dónde estás?"-ahora su voz también estaba cargada de culpa, lo que hizo que Stefan suspirara.

"Pensando"-respondió simplemente, tratando de poner aclarar su mente. Le estaba costando mucho ya que el dolor en su cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable; lo único que podía escuchar era el pulso constante de su corazón. Lo único que sentía era dolor.

"¡Eso no es una respuesta!"-Elena se quejo con voz débil. Se volvió obvio para Stefan que ella había estado llorando. "Por favor, Stefan… Vuelve a casa. Podemos hablar de esto. Por favor"

Stefan asintió, recostándose contra el árbol. Miró hacia la brillante luna. Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa mientras se trataba de agarrar al árbol con su mano libre. "Es…Esta bién." Mantener el celular en sus manos se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea complicada.

"¿Stefan?"

Trató de responderle, trató de aferrarse a la preocupada y gentil, voz de Elena. Quería gritar de agonía cuando el dolor volvió con más fuerza a sus sienes. Pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. El celular resbaló de sus manos y su conciencia parecía irse con él. Todo pensamiento se perdió mientras su cuerpo parecía dormirse.

Stefan trató de gritar algo, cualquier cosa, pero se quedo completamente congelado, ahora mirando algo que solo él podía ver. Rojo, fuego bailando en su visión.

De pronto se apagó y todo era negro.

* * *

Los ojos de Stefan se sentían pesados como plomo cuando despertó. Sus pensamientos eran confusos y se sobresalto cuando una mano fría tocó su mejilla. Inmediatamente alejo su cabeza del tacto pero las manos la devolvieron a su posición anterior.

"¿Qué dem…?"-Stefan murmuró confuso, apenas abriendo los ojos. El cuarto le parecía vagamente familiar, pero le preocupo saber por qué.

"Te he encontrado en el bosque"-La mujer hablaba con una voz calma. Una voz que él reconocía. Stefan se obligó a abrir los ojos. Era Emily Bennet, mirándolo con los mismos ojos inocentes que el recordaba. "Tus ropas eran bastante peculiares cuando te encontré. Estaban destruidas"-dijo en tono burlón-"Espero que no le importe, pero hice que algunos de mis compañeros sirvientes lo cambiaran a un… atuendo más apropiado"

Sentándose rápidamente, Stefan recorrió la camisa que llevaba puesta con sus dedos. "No…"-murmuró, levantándose para verse en un espejo. Su cabello estaba distinto: era liso y estaba más largo, dándole una extraña inocencia a su cara. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y empezó a mirar a sus alrededores. Estaba en su cuarto, pero no era el mismo en el que había dormido la noche anterior.

Este era su cuarto en 1864.

* * *

Elena suspiró mientras se sentaba en la casa de los Salvatore. Estaba muy preocupada, su corazón rompiéndose por lo que le había hecho a Stefan. ¿Cómo podía haber besado a Damon? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al solo pensarlo, sabiendo que le había roto el corazón al único hombre que realmente le importaba.

De pronto, escucho ruidos en el piso de arriba. Elena corrió arriba para ver que estaba pasando, y suspiró aliviada al ver que los sonidos provenían de cuarto de Stefan. Corrió adentro, encontrándolo apretado contra su armario con respiración agitada.

"¡Stefan!"-gritó, corriendo a su lado para ayudarlo a sostenerse-"Esta bien, te tengo"

Levantó su cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Elena, su mirada tensa y confusa desapareciendo inmediatamente. Su mirada suavizándose mientras acariciaba su mejilla. "Me encuentro tan confundido…"-su voz era apenas un susurro.

Elena suspiró mientras le mantenía la mirada. "Lo sé. Stefan, lo que Damon y yo tenemos… no es nada. Por favor, necesito que creas eso. Lo que hice fue la peor cosa que puedo pensar. Estoy tan arrepentida. Pero necesito que me creas cuando te digo que te amo, Stefan, solo a ti"

Su expresión se iluminó inmediatamente, y lo que dijo después hizo que las cejas de Elena se fruncieran.

"Yo también le amo"-dijo, sin poder ocultar su inocente, poco familiar sonrisa para Elena. "Le amo tanto, Katherine. Mi hermoso angel…"

* * *

Subiré el siguiente capitulo el lunes si tengo 2 reviews así que dejen. Es solo apretar un botón para que yo sepa que están ahí


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la trama a Vampire00Diaries lo único que me pertenece es la traducción.

* * *

1864:

Stefan no podía creerlo. Después de que Emily se fue del cuarto, se quedó mirándose al espejo, esperando que el reflejo que le mostraba, cambiara. Nunca lo hizo. Frustrado, se pasó las manos por el cabello.

Se sentía diferente. No podía quitarse esa sensación inexplicable en su estómago, una que no había sentido desde hace tanto tiempo. Stefan no podía decir que era, y eso lo frustraba. Molesto, se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo.

Y ahora, ¿qué pasaba con Elena?

Su nombre no salía de su cabeza, haciendo que su corazón se rompiera más y más. No paraba de revivir la escena que había observado más temprano. Los labios de Elena y los de Damon juntos, los brazos de ella abrazándolo, sosteniéndolo como si fuera el que evita que su mundo se destroce. Damon. Damon y Elena.

Ira y dolor irrumpieron el corazón de Stefan, mientras él seguía acostado en la cama. Lágrimas amenazaron con caer cuando su visión se nubló. ¿Qué estaba le estaba sucediendo?

Soy un adolescente, recordó, tan solo soy un hormonal, adolescente humano.

Claro que las emociones de los vampiros son más fuertes que las humanas, pero las que estaba sintiendo Stefan eran diferentes, nada como las que estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Era desconcertante y, de nuevo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza amenazó con que su cabeza explotara. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, rezando para que no los tuviera que volver a abrir en un buen rato.

"¡Ahí estás!"-dijo una voz suave, haciendo que Stefan diera un pequeño salto, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Jadeo cuando vio la cara de Katherine a centímetros de la suya, con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

"Me asustaste"-dijo, recostando su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada. Katherine río, aprovechando el momento para desabotonar su camisa, pasando sus manos por sus abdominales bien marcados.

"Mmmm… Lo siento, amor"-susurró en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Stefan, era por el toque de Katherine y lo odiaba, odiaba cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su tacto. "¿Me disculparía?"

Distante, negó con la cabeza, finalmente logrando voluntad para apartarla. Se acomodó en la cama para sentarse en el borde de ella, dándole la espalda a Katherine. "Realmente no tengo ganas de aguantar tus juegos en este momento, Katherine"

"¿Juegos?"- Levantó una ceja divertida, acariciando su espalda bajo la fina tela de su camisa. "¿Qué te tiene tan amargado, Stefan?"

El rodó sus ojos (N. del T.: volvió los ojos, puso los ojos en blanco o revoleó los ojos). "No tiene importancia. Solo, por favor… Quiero—Deseo estar solo."

"Está bien,"-dijo Katherine, sacándole completamente la camisa a Stefan, tirándola al piso. "Yo si deseo pasar tiempo contigo." Su tacto gentil lo obligo a girar su cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Katherine habló con voz monótona, mientras su mirada parecía atravesar a Stefan. "¿No desea pasar tiempo conmigo?"

La mirada de él estaba atrapada en la de ella, todo el resto parecía desaparecer. "Yo deseo pasar tiempo contigo"-confirmó con voz monótona, las palabras saliendo sin que él lo deseara.

"Así me gusta"-sonrió Katherine. Stefan la miró, un poco mareado cuando Katherine lo empujó de vuelta a la cama, besando su pecho subiendo lentamente. Su cabeza se apoyó en su almohada, su respiración se volvió irregular cuando esos labios comenzaron a besar su cuello. Extendiendo sus colmillos, Katherine mordió el cuello de Stefan, sacando su dulce, poderosa y rica sangre.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Stefan mientras atraía a Katherine más cerca de su cuerpo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, su mente nublada por el deseo.

Exactamente lo que Katherine le estaba haciendo sentir.

* * *

Elena miro a Stefan, se encontraba totalmente confundida. "Yo no soy Katherine"-dijo frunciendo sus cejas. "Lo sabes, Stefan"

"¿Qué?"-preguntó, mirándola como si estuviera loca. "No entiendo… ¿está tratando de engañarme?"

"Stefan,…"-susurró, tomando el rostro de él en sus manos. "Soy Elena. Vamos, tú lo sabes. No me hagas esto". Su mirada se transformó en una expresión blanca, sin emoción alguna, al oír su nombre.

Stefan repitió su nombre, con una expresión de frustración en su rostro. "¿Elena?"-ella asintió tímidamente, buscando reconocimiento en sus inocentes ojos. No encontró ninguno, lo que provocó un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Stefan desvió su mirada, negando con su cabeza. Después de un momento volvió a mirarla a los ojos, perplejo. "¿Qué ropas llevas puestas?"

"Lo que siempre…"-Elena paró, trago con fuerza esperando que el nudo en su garganta se fuera. "¿Stefan?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Sabes en qué año estamos?"-dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Junio de 1864"-respondió sin dudar. Elena se quedó con la boca abierta ante su respuesta. Stefan vio el shock en sus ojos. "¿Qué anda mal?"

"Estee…"- ella murmuró, acercándose a él. Las piezas encajaban como un rompecabezas—que el pensara que era Katherine, la inocencia en su mirada, su timidez.

¿Cómo podía decírselo?

De mala gana, acaricio con su mano la mejilla de Stefan. Su expresión se suavizó al sentir su tacto, y soltó un suave suspiro. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía real, correcto. "Mírame,"-le ordenó suavemente. Stefan inmediatamente abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda-"Estamos en el 2012*"

Su expresión se llenó de sorpresa, y miedo. "No,…"-jadeo, negando con su cabeza-"no…"

La mirada de Elena se llenó con dolor al mirar a su novio vampiro. Lucía tan perdido. "Ven aquí"-le dijo, acercándose aún más. Con mirada vacía, él obedeció. Elena lo abrazó inmediatamente. "Está bién… Estás bién"-le dijo dulcemente, acariciando su despeinado cabello.

"No puede ser posible"-Stefan murmuró, sus ojos vacíos de una expresión que no fuera shock, abrazándola mecánicamente. El segundo que dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Elena, una extraña sensación lo invadió, provenía de su garganta y viajaba hasta su estómago y su cerebro.

"¿Por qué tengo… tengo tanta hambre?"

*La historia original decía 2011 pero lo cambie para que estuviera acorde con la fecha

* * *

Gracias a las que dejaron reviews. Se que hay mucha gente que lo ha leído y no ha dejado ninguno. Así que si tu eres alguna de esas personas apreta ese boton y escribe (si no te gustó la historia hazmelo saber.

Ya lo saben el siguiente capi el lunes.

Marianne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a L. y la historia a -Vampire00Diaries lo único que me pertenece es la traducción.

-"¿Por qué tengo tanta hambre?"-Stefan preguntó tímidamente. Elena podía escuchar la confusión en su voz.

-"Debe de… Debe de ser psicológico."-Elena suspiró, levantando sus manos para acariciar el cabello de él. Un gesto que siempre calmaba sus nervios. No quería causarle más dolor a Stefan diciéndole lo que él era ahora. No sabía si ella podría soportar ver más angustia en su rostro por esa noche.

Stefan se tensó, se alejó de mala gana de Elena para poder observarla mejor. Lucía exactamente igual que Katherine. Elena tenía que ser Katherine. Frunció el ceño mientras la observaba, tomando nota de las pequeñas diferencias: Elena tenía el pelo lacio mientras que Katherine enrulado, Katherine siempre estaba parada con una elegancia intimidante mientras que Elena estaba parada relajadamente, haciendo sentir a Stefan que podía ser él mismo con ella. Su presencia traía una sensación de seguridad que se podía palpar en el aire.

"Bueno"-Stefan dijo fríamente, sintiéndose avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta lo irrespetuoso que había sido cuando Elena lo había ayudado.-"Mi nombre es Stefan Deangelo Salvatore"-pronunció su nombre con un perfecto acento italiano, regalándole a Elena una sonrisa dulce mientras le extendía la mano.

Ella sonrió tomando la mano, encantada por la actitud de Stefan. "Tú me puedes llamar Elena"-le dijo ella, sintiendo como una oleada de calor recorría su cuerpo cuando Stefan tomó su mano y la besó, dejando sus labios en ella.

"Elena…"-dijo contra la piel de su mano-"Un nombre hermoso."-Ella rió un poco, sonrojándose mientras Stefan volvía a dejar, lentamente, su mano contra su cuerpo.

Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa mientras que señalaba la puerta con la cabeza.-"Vamos,"-dijo, dando un paso-"tengo algo que mostrarte."

Curioso y atraído por ella como un imán, Stefan la siguió.

* * *

Stefan bajó por la elegante escalera, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y su traje abotonado perfectamente para ajustarse a su bien trabajado torso. Sabía que Katherine estaba arreglándose y que llegaría en cualquier minuto.

Esa noche sería el Baile del Día de los Fundadores.

Honestamente, Stefan no quería tener nada que ver con Katherine ni con ninguna persona de este período de tiempo. Quería estar de nuevo en nuestros días en Mystic Falls, con Elena en sus brazos, ella dibujando trazos en su pecho mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Este no era su sinónimo de perfección. Ya no lo era.

Stefan suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo. Buscó en los gabinetes la vieja reserva de Whisky de Padre. Debía de estar por ahí escondida en algún lugar.

"¿Buscando esto?"-Una voz pausada y grave habló detrás de Stefan. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente y dio un pequeño salto cuando vio que se trataba de Damon, con la botella del mejor Scotch que Padre tenía, en sus manos. Su mirada reflejaba amistad y amabilidad, lo que confundió a Stefan hasta que recordó lo cercanos que solían ser.

"Posiblemente,"-Stefan respondió, dándole una sonrisa forzada a Damon, que tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de la bebida en él, para dárselo a su hermano.-"gracias."

"¿Por qué la repentina necesidad de tomar, Stefan?"- Damon le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, en sus ojos se podía ver el entusiasmo-"¿Miedo de hacer algo esta noche que disguste a la Señorita Katherine?"

Stefan se burló de las palabras de su hermano, era tan fácil tener una conversación con él, con el Damon que tanto había extrañado."Hay, Hermano… Los dos sabemos que nada que yo haga puede disgustar a Katherine. Le importo demasiado."

Damon le lanzó una mirada juguetona mientras rodaba los ojos-"No es necesario ponerse competitivo Stefan, voy a tener que mostrarte mis habilidades ahora mismo, en este lugar." Sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño pequeño haciendo travesuras mientras le daba un pequeño golpe juguetón a Stefan en el hombro.

"Oh, trato hecho Damon."-Stefan rió, le lanzó una mirada a su hermano que lo retaba a atreverse. Enseguida ya estaban peleando alegremente. ¡Oh, Stefan realmente extrañaba estas cosas!

"Ahora, ahora chicos"-La voz de Katherine resonaba en los pasillos, haciendo que Stefan y Damon pararan en seco. Los ojos de Stefan casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando la vio en ese asombroso vestido azul, acercándose a ellos con gracia. Ella le sonrió a Stefan, sus ojos solo puestos en él. El corazón de Stefan comenzó a latir más rápido.

Lo odiaba.

Pero, Dios, como la amaba…

* * *

Aquí está. No soy una persona que pida reviews pero si me dejan 3 tal vez suba otro cap esta semana.

Marianne


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a una reviewer anonima que le gusta Stelena y Steferine. Me encanto su review y enseguida pense. Tengo que publicar YA.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a L. J. Smith y la trama a Vampire00Diaries lo único que me pertenece es la traducción.**

Make_ sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" and you're not listening  
How long till we call this love, love, love?_

_Me aseguro de mantener distancia  
Digo "Te amo" y tú no estás escuchando  
¿Cuánto faltara para que le llamemos a esto amor, amor, amor?_

Stefan bailó con Katherine, sus cuerpos moviéndose con gracia mientras valsaban. Parejas envidiosas observaban su vestido rozando el piso, los movimientos de los dos sincronizados.

"Es un gran bailarín, Señor Salvatore."-Katherine le dijo en un susurro. Stefan no pudo evitar sonreír, disfrutando de la manera que la música parecía hacerle olvidar sus pensamientos.

En todo lo que se podía concentrar era en la forma que su cuerpo se movía en la luz de las velas, y en la mujer cuya mano sostenía la suya.

* * *

Stefan pasó sus manos por los bolsillos de mezclilla de sus vaqueros, se distrajo por lo áspera que se sentía la tela debajo de sus manos, la forma en que podía sentir cada arruga. Absorbió cada detalle de la sala de estar de la casa en la casa de los Salvatore, sintiéndose pequeño en este gran y pequeño mundo. Su mirada se posó en un televisor y frunció el ceño al no saber que era.

"Una TV."-Una voz dijo detrás de él, haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto. Stefan se dio vuelta, solo para ver a Elena. Aliviado, suspiró y se agarró el pecho, para luego reír sin aliento.- "Perdón… no quería asustarte." Elena se sentó con cuidado al lado de Stefan, asegurándose de mantener distancia entre ellos. Elena sentía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con este nuevo Stefan, como si la más simple acción pudiera asustarlo. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado, tan vulnerable.

Le rompía el corazón.

Dándole su mejor sonrisa a Stefan, puso una taza con sangre animal en sus manos. De mala gana, Stefan la llevó hasta su nariz, esperando encontrar un olor familiar. El olor solo lo hizo confundió. La miró con curiosidad.-"¿Qué es?"

Elena lo miró por un momento pensando en una excusa. Simplemente le respondió-"Te hará sentir mejor."

Stefan levantó una ceja. Contemplando si confiar o no en esta familiar desconocida. Todos sus instintos le decían que la escuchara, que pusiera toda su fe en aquella arrebatadoramente hermosa chica llamada Elena que estaba mirándolo esperanzada. Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos color chocolate, pero no podía descifrar la razón de ella.

Stefan llevó lentamente la taza a sus labios, dejando que el poderoso líquido callera en su lengua. La amargura cobriza hizo que se una mueca se posara en sus labios pero cuando tragó un calor envolvió su cuerpo. Desde el fondo de su corazón hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos se cerraron y un soltó un suspiró satisfecho. Tímidamente, Stefan dejó, la ahora vacía, taza en la mesa enfrente de ellos y bajó su mirada al piso. "Está bueno."

"Si."-Elena se acomodó más cerca de Stefan, agradecida de que Stefan no se apartara de ella cuando llevó una mano al rostro de él. Stefan cerró sus ojos pero se mantuvo tenso. Estaba claro que no sabía cómo sentirse en esta situación. Elena no podía evitar pensar si Stefan le dejaría estar tan cerca de él si recordaba algo de lo que había pasado; su beso con Damon se había convertido en el peor error de su vida. Un momento, tan solo un momento y perdió al hombre que era su mundo. Se odiaba a si misma por eso. Se prometió a si misma nunca herir a Stefan hace ya tanto tiempo atrás y la había roto haciendo algo que no debió pasar nunca en primer lugar. Y ahora, aquí estaba él, roto por una razón totalmente distinta, acercándose a su mano si saber nada de eso. Se sentía tan culpable.

Quería disculparse pero sabía que él no lo entendería.

"Entonces…"-Stefan dijo en un susurro, sacando a Elena de sus pensamientos-"¿Cómo nos conocemos?"-Sus ojos verdes miraban a Elena de manera inquisitiva. Stefan hizo un fallido intento de sonrisa, lo que hizo que Elena pasara su pulgar suavemente por los labios de Stefan limpiando una gota de sangre que permanecía allí.

"Somos allegados"-dijo-"Somos muy allegados Stefan."

"Pareces triste…,"-suspiró él cuando Elena lo envolvió en una frazada. Juntos, subieron los escalones sin prisas su cuarto.

"No estoy triste,"-Elena se encogió de hombros-"Solo estoy abrumada con todo lo que pasó hoy creo. Debes de estar cansado…"

"Agotado"-dijo antes de que Elena pudiera terminar la oración. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por un segundo y ambos rieron. Se podía sentir una tensión confusa en el aire que ninguno de los dos entendía, pero Stefan empezó a darse cuenta de una cosa. La chica que estaba caminando a su lado, la que ahora lo estaba guiando hacia la gran cama en el medio del cuarto, era definitivamente su amiga.

Elena la chica de hermosos, comprensivos ojos color marrón, era la única que podía darle claridad.

**Perdón por estar perdida por tanto tiempoo. La verdad es que me dio la minidepre cuando nadie dejo review y después casi me olvide de la historia. Así que ya saben si quieren más capis pronto dejen su review en el cuadradito de abajo si ese el de abajo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la trama a Vampire00Diaries lo único que me pertenece es la traducción.

* * *

_Nothing's right without you and even in the daylight_  
_Well I can't see the sky_  
_And I don't know if I believe I'm everything I should be_  
_If I'd never been for you_  
_Love_  
_I am drowning in this change_  
_It's washing everything I know and am confident with_  
_._  
_Watching you watching me_  
_A fine way to fall asleep_  
_._

_Nada está bien sin tí y tranquilo en la luz del día_  
_Bueno yo no puedo ver el cielo_  
_Yno se si creo que soy todo lo que debería ser_  
_Sin nunca fui para tí _  
_Amor_  
_Me estoy ahogando en este cambio_  
_Esta borrando todo lo que se y me siento seguro con_  
_._  
_Mirarte mirandome_  
_Una buena forma de dormirse_  
_._

"Come to California" y "You're the Reason I Come Home" de Ron Pope

Stefan había olvidado lo baja que era su tolerancia al alcohol cuando humano. Mientras se tambaleaba trás las puertas de la Mansión Salvatore con la ayuda de una Katherine risueña, las liñeas entre la realidad y la fantasía comenzarona a desdibujarse. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Estaba seguro de que estaba en en 2011. ¿O era 1864? Todo se veía como en 1864, pero entonces ¿cómo podía Elena estar ayudándolo a subir las escaleras si aún no existía? En su mente las curvas del revoltoso cabellos de Katherine se veían como los suaves mechones que identificaban a Elena, su dulce Elena.  
Stefan agarró el vestido de Katherine y murmuró el nombre de Elena. "¿Quién, amor?" Ella le preguntó. Ella rió cuando el tiró de ella para darle un beso descuidado. "Sabe usted, Sr. Salvatore, quedar tan borracho en público es muy irrespetuoso."  
En el momento que llegaron a su cuarto, Stefan se lanzó en su cama. Su mirada se enfocó en el techo justo antes de empezar a reír. Katherine no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"  
"C-como es que en el m-mento que me me eh," su voz se apago, su palabras inentendibles."me doy vuelta, y tu... ch-pando cara con D-mon?" Katherine se cruzó de brazos ni siquiera molestándose en contestar. El comportamiento de Stefan la estaba dejando descolocada; él sabía y no tenía problemas con que ella también estuviera con Damon. ¿Y que demonios era chupando cara? Miró con curiosidad a aquel hombre borracho que seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido.  
"Por qué, L-na?" Stefan suplicó, su risa desapareciendo rápidamente dejando una expresión de puro dolor. Se encontró con los ojos de Katherine, y a través de sus ojos borrachos todo lo que veía era Elena. Elena, Elena, _Elena!_  
"Yo tii ameee...Yo si te amo...tanto tanto_ tanto_" Lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos rojos en su rosadas mejillas. "¿Aún me amas? ¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno para tí?"  
"¿Stefan te encuentras bien? Katherine le preguntó, ya que no lograba darle sentido a las palabras de Stefan. Stefan se tensó al oír su tono de voz.  
"¿Kat-rine?"  
Ella asintió.  
Un sonido parecido a un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Stefan. Se dio vuelta y miró las paredes con ojos cansados. "Kat-rine... ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?"  
Katherine se mordió el labio irritada. "¿Sí, Stefan?"  
"¿Pue-es decirle a Elena que la extraño?"  
Katherine arqueo una ceja confundida.

.

Un sonido totalmente inatractivo despertó a Stefan. El sonido que se parecía a una canción se escuchó en el cuarto, haciendo que se sentara de golpe. Rápidamente buscó en el cuarto la fuente, sintiendose sorprendido. Elena, que había estado durmiendo en una silla del otro lado del cuarto corrió para apagar el radio-despertador. Stefan la miró completamente asustado. "¡Que diablos fue eso!" gritó.  
Elena rió agitada, sus párpados se sentían pesados por el cansanscio."La radio. Tu programas la alarma para las cinco y media todas las mañanas para que podamos prepararnos para ir a la escuela." Elena suspiró."Excepto que hoy es sábado.  
Stefan miro al radio y luego a Elena con curiosidad. "¿Como funciona esa cosa?"  
Ella rió suavemente y se encogió de hombros. "Viene de una estación principal que lo envia a todas las personas que la sintonizaron... es complicado." Ella se encorvo y su voz sonó "grogui".  
"¿Estás cansada?" el le dijo preocupado. "No me di cuenta de que estabas dormida en esa silla. Te hubiera ofrecido la—"  
Elena le sonrió cansada y negó con su cabeza. "Lo necesitabas más que yo. Además, podría haber dormido en otro cuarto. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien,"ella le respondió. "Pero creo que me quedaré a dormir para..."  
Stefan la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, quitándose las sábanas. "Por favor, yo estoy lo suficientemente descansado. Si necesitas dormir y no quieres que escape tu vista yo tomaré la silla o buscaré en el cuarto o... ¿que estás haciendo?"  
Stefan se sorprendió al ver que Elena se metía debajo de las sábanas mientras el aún se encontraba en la cama. Tragó nervioso, sin saber que hacer respecto a la situación. Sus ojos verdes se alarmaron al ver que ella lo volvía a cubrir con las sábanas y dejaba caer su cabeza en la otra almohada. Esto le parecía normal a Elena, pero para Stefan era extremadamente íntimo. "Em, Srta. Gilbert...,"empezó.  
Ella ya se encontraba dormida.  
Stefan se mordió el labió, considerando si debía volver a dormirse o no. Miró la cara de una dormida Elena, su mirada suavizandose un poco. Si ella se encontraba tan cómoda al dormirse a su lado, era obvio que confiaba en el. Stefan se preguntó que habría hecho para ganar la confianza de Elena, y que tan cercanos eran. Una parte de él desaba conocer la historia y la otra le daba temor. Él sabía que hoy era 145 años más viejo de lo que era ayer, y tenía miedo de preguntar cómo. ¿Por qué Elena lucía igual que Katherine, la mujer que tenía su corazón?  
Ella no era Katherine, eso lo sabía. Entonces ¿quién era la familiar pero desconocida mujer acostada al lado suyo? Su respiración era constante, sus labios entreabiertos. Se preguntó si ella sabría lo hermosa que se veía dormida. Sin pensarlo, Stefan levantó su mano y tocó su cara muy despacio, recibiendo un grito ahogado como respuesta. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Stefan, mirando los dedos que acariciaban la cara de Elena. Cada toque encendía su cuerpo de formas que nunca creyó posibles, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido. No podía describir la sensación que pasó por su cuerpo mientras miraba a la hermosa Elena Gilbert durmiendo a su lado. De una forma extraña, Elena lo hacía sentir en casa. Stefan no tenía idea de dónde estaba ni quién era, pero sabía una cosa.  
Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que se encontraba en su hogar.

.

Elena abrió los ojos. Soltó un quejido muy bajito, mientras trataba de descubrir dónde se encontraba. Lo primero que reconoció fue la fría caricia en su cara, tan suave que apenas la sentía. Las caricias eran tan relajantes que casi la hacían volver a dormirse, pero ella se obligó a mirar los ojos verdes de Stefan. Su atención estaba en el lugar en el que sus dedos se en contraban con su cara. Por primera vez desde que Elena lo encontró así, Stefan se veía relajado y completamente feliz. La forma en la que la estaba mirando hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. En esos increíbles segundos, Elena sabía quién era. El no estaba perdido ni tenía miedo, era amoroso y protector. Se veía como Stefan. _Su_ Stefan.  
Sin pensalo, Elena se corrió un poco más cerca de él, haciendo que Stefan dé un pequeño salto, dándose cuenta de que ella había despertado. Su mano se separó inmediatamente de la cara de ella. "Lo siento tanto,"empezó, escondiendo su cara.  
Elena se sintió caer, desaba que su mano se huibiera quedado ahí."No lo estés"  
Stefan esperaba que ella dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Soltó un suspiró y pudo sentir como un evidente sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. "Eres muy hermosa,"la halagó timidamente, esperando que sus palabras no estuvieran fuera de lugar.  
Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. Elena miró a los ingenuos ojos de Stefan, preguntándose otra vez si se merecía estar en su presencia después de hacer algo que lo había lastimado tanto. Si él recordara todo lo que había pasado, ¿estaría al lado suyo, acariciando su cara, mirandola tan cariñosamente? Ella sabía que la respuesta era no.  
"¿S-Stefan?"preguntó tímidamente.  
"¿Sí, Elena?"  
"Se que no entenderás esto ahora, pero solo necesito que sepas que..." su voz temblaba mientras hablaba."Lo siento tanto, tanto."  
Elena no pudo terminar de disculparse, porque lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro. No estaba segura de por qué estaba llorando, pero no le importaba. Estaba llorando porque había lastimado a Stefan, porque él no estaba realmente allí para perdonarla o para hablarlo con ella. Estaba llorando porque lo extrañaba.  
Solamente después de esto la mano de Stefan volvió a tocar su cara, para quitar las lágrimas. Elena le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndolo cerca, enterrando su cara en su cuello. Ella inhaló su dulce aroma, el aroma que le cantaba el nombre de Stefan. El olía como besos en la mañana, como miel, como esperanza.  
Los brazos de él rodearon su cintura mientras acariciaba su cabello, la burlesca familaridad del gesto solo hizo que Elena llorara más.  
El hombre en sus brazos era diferente,si... Pero seguía siendo _su_ Stefan.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Juro que me voy a poner al día. Muchas gracias a las que dejaron reviews. Los leí y me di cuenta que tenía que actualizar. Así que ya saben review=actualizo pronto. Además a las que me dejen un review les mando por MP un adelanto del próximo capi...


End file.
